pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Dog Problem
'''The Big Dog Problem '''is an episode of Peg + Cat (TV series). Characters * Peg * Cat * Peg's mother * Mailman * Ramone * Big Dog Synopsis It starts with Peg and Cat in Peg's room, excited because they have been selected to mail five letters. All of them are important, but one, which has a red envelope, is said to be more important than the others. It is their first time mailing letters because up until recently, Peg was too short to reach the mailbox, even with Cat's help. They measure themselves on height charts, then try to share the letters equally between each other, but can't because they don't have an equal number. Peg says that it is a big problem. Her mother overhears something about a big problem and wonders if Peg is OK, but she says she is fine and Cat claims that she said he had a "jig problem" (dancing uncontrollably). He falls into the dress-up box and a wig ends up on his head. He jokes that he now has a "wig problem". Eventually, Peg and Cat decide to each carry two of the normal letters and pass the particularly important one between them. When they get to the mailbox, a very large dog is sitting next to it. This creates a problem because both Peg and Cat are scared of the dog and afraid it will hurt them, but they don't want to just not deliver the letters, because the letters are important and Peg is afraid that her parents would never let her deliver mail again if she fails this time. Peg wonders why adults (apparently) are fearless and Cat says it is because they are taller than the animals and so the animals are scared of them. This gives them the idea that Cat will sit on Peg's shoulders and they will wear a large coat and Cat will wear the wig from before and they will pretend to be a tall adult to scare the dog away. The dog is not scared of them, so they try to use stilts, but when the dog still isn't scared of them, they run away. They then try to sneak past the dog several times, but he keeps turning around and seeing them. Eventually, the most important letter ends up on the dog's head. Peg decides to brave the dog and get the letter, and then it licks her face. Peg stops being afraid of the dog, and eventually Cat does too. They then deliver the letter by standing on top of one another. When the mailman arrives, he is scared of the dog, prompting Ramon to take the mail and Ramon states that (despite what Peg used to believe) adults are not fearless. Afterwards, Peg's mother is proud of her daughter who is now old enough to deliver the mail and they sing a song about how both Peg and Cat are growing and learning new skills and have already grown and learnt new skills since they were a baby and a kitten. Trivia * The reason why the dog kept turning around was probably because he could both smell them (due to dogs having keen senses of smell) and hear them (due to them singing about sneaking past the dog). * It is unknown what the letters were, or why the red one was more important. * Cat states that he is no longer a kitten, but still growing. This likely means he is an adolescent cat of somewhere between nine and twelve months. * This episode reveals that Cat is as tall as three teacups, and that he was as tall as one teacup as a kitten. * The "So everything is awesome" line from Problem Solved was sung by Big Dog, and he sang it in barks instead of words. Category:Episodes